A Girl Named Raven
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Fighting through King Gurume's castle, Yamcha finds himself pitted against not a man, but a woman! After finding his hand filled with the biggest surprise of his life, will he be able to handle everything Raven can put out?


**A/N: Hello! Yes, I am still alive, been going through a lot of bad and stressful stuff lately so it's been difficult to post anything. I am still working on the edits for chapter 5 of 'Gohan's Blonde Future' and plan to have them completed so I can update the story Monday. Sorry to anyone missing new work from me so as a consolation I'm at long last posting this. This is a rewrite of the first chapter of one of my very first stories, and one I would like to finish the final chapter to as well as fix up the other three I still have sitting around. Based on the scene in 'Curse of the Blood Rubies' when Yamcha gropes one of Raven's large breasts during a fight with her...the rest...well I think you can guess. Enjoy!**

 **King Gurumes' Castle, Blood Rubies Movie:**

"Let's go guys! The King should be right around this corner!" Yamcha yelled back to the rest of the group as they made their way through the seemingly never ending corridor. Leading the way, one boot on stone floor step at a time, Yamcha looked back over his shoulder to make sure that the others were still behind him. At the moment they were deep within the catacombs of the castle belonging to the much hated King Gurumes, a man who had become a monster in his insatiable lust for blood rubies.

Just when the bandit was starting to think they were okay gunfire suddenly erupted from around the corner as one of the King's top henchmen rushed the group from behind. Everyone ducking for cover around the next bend; Yamcha was left to be sent smashing into a brick wall by the hail of hot lead. "Yamcha no!" the squeaky sound of Puar's scream rang out as his companion fell seemingly limp to the ground.

But, no sooner had the group begun to mourn the death of one of their protectors had Yamcha sprung up from the dead, blood rubies falling from the holes in his clothes. "Oh my Kami, Yamcha!" Bulma called to the young bandit, while it may have only been a short time they had been adventuring together, she'd already started to get some serious feelings for the awkward man. The sight of him seemingly coming back from a brush with death all to fight for her...it was enough to set her emotions ablaze.

Clambering to his feet Yamcha turned back to look at the rest of the fleeing group, his mind set on doing _something_ good to try and pay karma back for his life."Don't worry everyone I've got this!..." The young man's eyes temporarily straying to Bulma's tight backside as she ran, he had to shake his head to get his mind back in the game. "...Goku, protect the others and get the dragon balls alright?" He called over to them, his fists raising up to ready himself for the tough fight he knew was ahead.

Goku, Puar, Oolong, and of course Bulma and her _distractions_ giving him a serious nod of reassurance, they all took off as fast as they could at break neck speed. "Be careful Yamcha!" Goku called back to him as he ran, the kid making sure to ready his power poll for the next fight; if he was going to be alone in it he would need his Grandpa's best weapon.

The others running as fast as they could to finally put an end to Gurume's evil, the last thing Yamcha heard were Bulma's sweet words. "Don't do anything stupid!" Or just her sweet _Bulma_ words, looking forward again with a sigh Yamcha really couldn't tell if the girl was being worrying because he'd already been shot once already...or just getting on him again… Either way though she was gone now, he was all alone, only him...and the last of the King's henchmen to take care of.

His friends now safely around the bend, Yamcha turned to face the approaching mercenary in hand to hand combat, his eyes centering on where the gunfire had come from though...there was...nothing there. Looking up then down, right and left, the young bandit just couldn't see where they had gone until… "Gah!" Screaming out in pain as a sharp spike collided with his arm, the sensation of the bad guy's elbow sinking into his muscles making him cry out in surprise as much as hurt. Sometimes in battle all it took was a single moment to decide who won and who lost. Yamcha had taken his eyes of the guy for an instant and already he had dealt him a damaging blow.

"Okay you want a fight? I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!" Yamcha screamed as he shrugged off the remaining pain from their first blow, his mind acting as fast as his body in returning the fight to them before they could damage him further. The sound of two pairs of boots slamming throughout the dark corridor as he reeled one clenched fist back, Yamcha let the bastard have it!

Taking the first one like a true villain, the enemy blocked his first strike with ease, his arm rising up to cover the hit, only to then be caught off guard with a hard uppercut to the jaw, the blow sending him flying back against the hard castle walls. The force of the punch knocking him partway into the brick wall, the mercenary chuckled as he climbed out of the hole Yamcha had made with him, his gloved hands brushing off the remaining dust. "Don't think that just because you got one lucky shot in that you've got me because you don't!" He yelled back at the bandit, the guy obviously annoyed to be hit like he had.

Already charging at him with his next attack, the man's words took Yamcha aback. _'That didn't sound like a man's voice…'_ He thought to himself, so far the fight had seemed man to man, but now...could he actually be fighting a- The young bandit's thoughts suddenly taking a back seat to the next round, Yamcha was abruptly taken out of his reverie just in time to block another hard punch with his arm. Just as he deflected the mercenary's blow though, whether fortunately or not when he did; the action caused their arms to slip passed each other. The gunman's swinging off to the side while Yamcha's was forced against the mercenary's chest, his hand suddenly cupping something very large and bouncy, the softness overflowing from his palm.

Eyes lighting up in shock, it didn't feel like the rock hard pec he would have expected to feel from grabbing hold of the man, instead it was incredibly soft and round, the shape filling his palm as his fingers struggled to contain it. "Wait a second..Oh my Kami!" Yamcha screeched as realization hit him like a ton of dragon balls. This whole time...the light voice, the bouncy soft thing in his hand...he hadn't been fighting a man…he was actually GROPING a woman! _Boing! Boing!_ And judging by just how much clothes covered bouncy boob flesh seemed to be spilling out from between his fingers as he gave the globe a couple squeezes, it was quite a _buxom_ woman at that!

"You fucking pervert!" the female mercenary swore as she delivered a harsh double side kick to the happy man, sending him flying to the floor like a piece of wood. The _last_ thing she needed right now was another piece of shirt coping a feel of her! It was bad enough with these invaders breaking in and making her and her comrade look like a couple of slouches, but now she was getting her tits played with too?

Standing up in the pile of rocks and dust he'd landed in, Yamcha tried to explain himself to the clearly angered woman. "Please don't be mad. I didn't know..." He said struggling to his feet, his own sword at the ready to defend himself from her next attack provided she didn't pull out another gun, "...You wear so much armor I didn't see-" The words barely stuttering out of his mouth, Yamcha couldn't find his voice as suddenly he found himself staring one of the most beautiful female specimens he'd ever met in the eye.

The woman throwing off her helmet and goggles to the stony floor, the battle armor revealed a beautiful petite face the girl's long red locks of flowing hair falling down on either side of her neck and half way down her back. "You couldn't see that I have boobs you perverted asshole!..." She screeched at the top of her lungs at him, the sheer amount of indignation in her voice enough to make him want to just apologize for the rest of the fight rather than meet her again in combat.

"In all my years of being a mercenary, _never_ has a man had the gall to cop a feel of me, Raven!..." Gritting her teeth after at long last announcing her name, it was about time she ended this...this damn punk had caused her enough trouble today, "...I'm going to turn you into mincemeat and feed you to the King myself!..." Screaming out her threat, the bandit quickly took a step back as she ran towards him, pulling out a hidden sword from its sheath and leaping at the shocked man.

Thinking fast, Yamcha drew out his sword and caught her swing mid blow "You think you can take me down with technique like that?..." The bandit asked her with a smirk, the man doing his best not to let his act fall apart lest he couldn't pull it back together, "...I have been wielding this sword for years and this is all you bring to the table?..." Yamcha had suddenly gotten quite a confidence boost, normally fighting a beautiful woman like Raven was more than enough to incapacitate him, but he was in the zone at the moment, "...Just because I felt your boob for a second I am _not_ going to let you win!..." The bandit grinned at her, a wide smirk spreading across his face as he gave her large breasts a rather obvious look, "...That was your fault for not keeping track of them!..."

"Why you little shit!..." Raven yelled, she was sick of this guy, in their brief encounter so far he had insulted her and then given her a daringly thorough breast exam. "I am done with you!" She swung once more, but missed again, her blade missing him by a scant few inches even while those two juicy tits of hers gave an inviting bounce in front of him, further spurring on the suddenly lecherous bandit.

"You obviously don't concentrate on your swordsmanship training otherwise you would have hit me by now…" Yamcha said, swinging at her again, his blade clanging against hers, small sparks beginning to fly from their continued clashes, "...And you certainly don't pay attention to those big tits of yours either! Unless of course you're _trying_ to rub them against me instead of your sword!" Yamcha was smiling now. She didn't stand a chance against him and he knew it, it was pretty obvious her breasts were a sore spot so all he had to do was keep pushing them and she'd break!

Raven was absolutely livid and was swinging wildly at this point, the trained mercenary's composure falling apart at the continued swipes at the part of her she was most self conscious about. "I'll make him pay! I swore the day that I became a mercenary I was done with men trying to take advantage of me! Always trying to give me a slap on the ass in bars…trying to steal a kiss in dance clubs and worst of all…constantly trying to mess with my tits! I know they're way too big for me. No they're not fucking fake! Can't a petite girl have a big rack without everyone commenting on it?!..." Raven was being reminded of all her old memories as Yamcha taunted her, constantly prodding her about how out of place it was for someone as supposedly scary and powerful as her to have such large and unwieldy assets sticking out from her chest.

Pulling all her anger into one swing, she swung once more with everything she had in her, right down the middle to finish him for good and silence his sexual comments. But with lightning speed, Yamcha managed to dodge her blow and delivered several of his own, slicing and dicing the young woman until he was sure she was no more. A cloud of smoke enveloping the buxom mercenary, the bandit cocked a victorious smile, but when the dust cleared Raven appeared from it completely unharmed! "But…but how? I must have hit you over 20 times!..." Yamcha was struggling with his words now, how on Earth did he miss? Was he really that bad that he couldn't hit a girl?!

Just as a smirk started to form on Raven's red lips though, the young woman ready to finish off the stunned man, her body armor suddenly shattered into a dozen pieces, the many shards falling to the ground as both hers and Yamcha's eyes shot wide open. The young man watching in what seemed like slow motion as Raven's huge boobies bounced out, those round globes seemingly happy to be free of the tight confines of her armor, they jiggled and shook in the air until they finally regained their round shapes, the melon sized orbs bouncing around until falling still on her chest.

As if the look on his face wasn't enough confirmation a man had seen her topless, a fountain of blood shot out of Yamcha's nose; Raven's face at the same time darkening until it became a deep shade of magenta. "...They're huge! I've never seen boobs that big in my entire life!..." Yamcha practically garbled from all the blood coming out of his nose, the man enjoying every second of the eyeful he was getting from the girl.

Raven dropping her sword to the ground with a clatter, she let out a sharp squeal as her tiny hands rushed to cover the spillage that had come out of her armor. It was quite a comical sight really, a feared mercenary, reduced to a delicate Venus like figure. Desperately trying to cover her over sized melons with her hands, it was no use for Raven; they were just too small, all the young woman managing to do was press her firm globes up into her chest, forming two compressed jello molds that looked more like she was trying to put on a sexy show than recover her modesty. "Ahhhh! Nooo! Don't look!..." Raven squealed trying to make the man getting the view of his life to look away, but now her voice wasn't in its usual harsh tone, it was much more delicate and feminine, it matched her defenseless state much better than her regular voice did.

The girlish cry at long last being enough to knock Yamcha back to reality, he felt strange, like he no longer had as much anger in him as before. He had no idea what had happened or why, just that his instincts to help a girl in need were kicking in. Rushing over to the fallen Raven who was doing everything in her power to minimize how much soft flesh was sticking out from between her arms, an attempt she was failing at miserably.

"...Calm down...I'm so sorry, Raven!..." Yamcha tried to console the distressed warrior as he arrived at her side, the pair's previous desire to kill falling apart just as fast as the girl's body armor did, "...I didn't mean to do that, I was actually trying to kill you..." the bandit said as he rubbed the back of his head, the fact that she probably would have preferred that to this indignity kind of registering with him.

Raven could sense the change in mood of the room with his every word, gone was the mean spirited man who had mocked her bust, tried to kill her and had generally been the shit storm ruining her day today. Now kneeling before her was a kind soul who only wanted to undo the damage he had done, her eyes dropping to his green garb, she knew just how he could do it, "Just...give me your damn shirt and we'll call it even!" Raven barked at him, despite his apology she was still pretty pissed off being stripped like she had been.

"Su..sure anything you say..." Yamcha quickly took off his shirt to give to her, but as he did out tumbled several dozen blood rubies, the few that had managed to stay within the fabric after she unloaded a magazine into him earlier. Seeing the brilliant red gems falling towards her, Raven had barely a moment to scream before the gems lands on her. "...Hey, Raven are you al...right?… Whoa..." Before Yamcha's very eyes the gems began to glow bright red , their heat building as suddenly they started to melt away the remainder of Raven's clothes!

The look on her face just what what you'd expect from a girl already half naked and now forced to watch as the last of her modesty melted away in front of her, Raven gritted her teeth while her face blushed bright red. This time though the big boobed redhead was at least somewhat prepared as her left hand left her large breasts to cover her quickly exposed pussy. The babe standing before Yamcha as naked as any many liked his woman, if she hadn't looked like Venus before she was certainly Venus now! Raven stood before the bleeding bandit with one arm crossed protectively around her huge bosoms, and the other deftly trying to cover her womanhood…

Oh this was awesome, but he was going to get it now... "You fucking idiot! You should know by now that after you charge up the gems they start to melt things!" She bellowed, the feeling of pure humiliation taking over her as she was not completely helpless, topless, bottomless, she didn't have a shred of clothing in the world to hide her body...and this pervert who stripped her was getting a front row view of everything she tried to hard to cover up!

Yamcha could not think straight. This woman was simply too much! In her haste to cover her pussy she hadn't had time to properly place her other arm across her chest, her big tits just too much for one arm to conceal, the bottom half of her left boob was left to slip out into the open, one hard pink nipple peeking out from under her hand. A thousand thoughts running through Yamcha's mind at once, he knew he was in a bad spot, _'..._ _Wow she's loud…and angry too…I better cheer her_ _up…but how?...'_ Everything suddenly coming together though as he ran his eyes over the girl's body, he acted on the first impulse to cross his mind! Closing the distance between them before she could even react, he scooped the woman up into his arms, and pulling her so close so that he could _feel_ those big jugs of hers squishing up between her arms, he kissed her as passionately as he could!

Feeling his tongue thrusting into her mouth, she struggled in his grip at first, the memories of the other men who had accosted her rolling through her mind once more, but slowly she stopped fighting as the tenderness of his touches calmed her. The red haired beauty parting her lips, allowing his tongue entry into her moist cavern where it caressed hers with the same hunger that had caused him to grab her. _'...Oooooh my Kami…He's so sweet…and strong...'_ Raven could not believe what she was thinking. This utter stranger had groped her, mocked her cup size, and stripped her bare, yet she wanted nothing more than to fuck with him like some hussy!

His tongue withdrawing from her as the kiss ended, Raven looked up at the bandit, the man slowly stroking some hair out of her eyes as he held her face, gently rubbing her check with his calloused thumb. Giving her the most comforting look he could, the man's efforts to get her to relax paid off in full! His gaze dropping down, he could feel his jaw hitting the ground as he saw that her arms had dropped to her sides, leaving her chest. Everything he had been dying to see exposed, Yamcha could only stare at the true beauty of what Raven had been cursed with all her life.

To put it quite simply they were enormous, normally a bust her size was big, but on Raven's petite frame they looked two sizes bigger than they normally would. At long last willingly revealing her natural endowments to a man, Raven deftly tilted Yamcha's eyes back up to me hers as she spoke. "You like looking at my jugs punk?..." She asked him, eyes locked with his as Yamcha started to nod. Seeing just how spellbound he was at seeing her bare breasts out in the open, suddenly her expression changed from one of captured prey to a hungry predator.

Raven moved as fast as she could, catching the bandit off guard when she abruptly grabbed him, it looked like her boobs had come in handy after all, the red haired babe easily slamming the man who'd stripped her down against the wall. That bright smile staying exactly where it had been before, the nude mercenary stood over him as she spoke, her eyes carving into him like his blade had her clothes. "Good...because since you've seen mine…now I'll see yours…." The ravenous woman grinning just as he had when her boobs first bounced out into the open air, Raven suddenly bent down as she yanked Yamcha's pants straight down his legs. The green fabric flying right off his feet, the action caused his erection to spring out; the long rod pulsing with his every heartbeat now that he too was in the nude.

Now things were getting interesting...it wasn't a real game until the guy was naked too… Raven licked her lips, she had never been with a man before so she had never seen one without clothes on either, not to mention the size of the thing she was seeing. Yamcha's cock had to be a good seven inches long at least, and by the looks of things, pretty hard. Her red hair falling across her large tits as she got down on her knees before the form of the panting young man, her curiosity peaked. _'...I wonder what it tastes like?…'_ She wondered, the question coming to her quickly after she had tasted his mouth. It hadn't been the most interesting flavor, but still she had enjoyed it, so what about this?… _'..._ _Guess I had to_ _taste a cock_ _sooner or lat_ _er...'_

The buxom cutie thought as she leaned in, really how she had managed to not get this far with a guy with her looks was astounding, but oh so lucky for the desert bandit. Leaning back against the stone wall, Yamcha watched as she slowly bent in, giving the head of his dripping manhood a sniff before her tongue darted out to taste the large puddle of precum pooling on the slit. "Uggghhhhahhhg!" The man instantly wheezing in air when her tongue slide over his most sensitive organ, he never having felt pleasure like this before.

Luckily for Yamcha Raven appeared to like the taste as she started to lap at the head, each lick being longer than the last, each sloppy sliding of her tongue increasing in tenderness until she was eventually licking the entire underside of his shaft from bottom to top. The pleasure only increasing as Yamcha felt her cup both his balls in her hands before softly feeling them around with her thumbs, checking to see what it did to him. The bandit was being wracked with pleasure all over his untouched body as the red-haired beauty swished her hair to the side only to stare up at him, eyes locking with his as she engulfed his entire cock between her dark red lips, sucking him in deep and hard until she'd claimed his entire manhood as hers. Seeing all this Yamcha had to close his eyes, it was all so hot the mere sight of what she was doing was simply too much for him to handle and not explode all over her!

Raven loved the control; finally she had the upper hand. A man was at HER mercy! She was not the weak one being helplessly felt up, she was the one doing the feeling. Her tongue circled his cock head as she sucked as hard as she could, it was as if she were trying to destroy a blow pop she was blowing his aching manhood so hard. "UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was simply too much though, everything bubbling up in his cock, Yamcha yelled at the top of his lungs as he came, shooting his hot cum straight into her mouth.

Raven hadn't expected the sheer amount of manly spunk he had, the girl gagging on the first few spurts she then made the mistake of letting go. With nothing to control the stream, Yamcha kept cumming, jets of cum spewing up into the air just to drizzle down all over the nude babe's delicate features, half of it becoming deeply entangled in her long red hair.

Long strands of white cum strung all over her hair, Raven fell back against the opposing wall of the corridor as she coughed up the remainder of what went down the wrong pipe, her big boobs bouncing against each other on her chest as she did. While the newly minted blow job princess was trying to steady herself, Yamcha was amazingly first to recover as he looked over at the cum covered mercenary. Crawling over to her with only one desire in his me, he quickly grabbed her arms, easily pinning them above her head as a small gasp of surprise. And just like that they were back where they started...once again, she was the prey.

Yamcha taking a moment to relish his newfound control over the busty redhead, he slowly looked down at her amazing rack the girl simply staring back up at him with a clear air of uncertainty. Never before had a man been allowed to touch her bare chest, she was always far too self-conscious about them to allow that, but it seemed that was coming to an end today. "I gotta ask before I do this..." Yamcha started, the apprehension in his voice cropping up now that he at last was being given free reign over the buxom girl's large chest. Raven looked him in the eye as he spoke, waiting for what on Earth he could possibly have to say before feeling her up, "...This is my first _real_ time touching a girl's boobs so...tell me, Raven...Just how big are these things?..."

Oh, how she should have seen _that_ question coming...the oldest question that a girl like her had ever been asked, let alone her personally. How many pebbles do they weigh? What is your corset string? What cup size are they?… In the end it was always the same question, just asked different ways...in the end it was 'Babe, how big are your tits?' Red hair falling over her petite face as she hung her head for a moment, she gradually raised it back up again. "How did I know you were going to ask that?..." As if a man would pass up knowing her big her jugs were before playing with her fleshy pair.

Letting out a small series of chuckles, the scarlet blush on her cheeks only grew darker as they both realized what her sudden chest movement did to her free hanging melons, "...Since you _really_ want to know...they're doubles Ds, but please don't say they're too big for me!…" The stripped mercenary finished with a small snarl, just to remind him just how very vulnerable she was feeling being exposed like this. Still though, he had her entire body before him, ripe for any kind of picking he wanted. Would it be her lean toned stomach? Maybe those long smooth legs that had been kicking his ass the last few minutes… NAH! He was going straight for Raven's big round double Ds!

Yamcha's mind made up before he even asked himself the question, he gently looked up at her face...and gave her one last strong kiss on the lips before responding. "...Heheheh...Babe, I love them too big...!" Springing forward, before she could process what he had said Yamcha had reached down with is free right hand to cup one large pale boob. The large mass bouncing up in his palm, it wobbled as he tried to hold it steady. His fingers melding into the soft flesh before he bounced it around several times in his hand, enjoying the weight of her firm globe. They really were a great pair the redhead had, and already Yamcha's ministrations were causing the inexperienced Raven to start to pant some at the feeling of his hands on her bare chest; the perky jugs now finally being appreciated by a loving man.

Rolling around the heavy globe in his fingers, pressing her jiggly flesh around in circles, Yamcha gave her tit one more squeeze before he caught it right in the middle, squeezing half of her boob up into a point, he hungrily licked his lips before sucking her rock hard nipple between his wet lips. Raven instantly screaming out in pleasure as he slowly worked her already pebbled nipple, drawing on it just like every man dreamed of sucking a girl with perfectly round melons.

Slipping his tongue around her thin areola, he prodded the duct with his tongue while sucking as much of her large breast into his mouth as he could. His other hand deftly dropping down to take advantage of her other helpless tit, the man smirking around her wet boob as he busied himself with gently tickling her bare boob as the poor globe jiggled around all on its own from her increasingly heavy breathing.

After circling his tongue around her tender nipple, sucking on it for all he was worth, taking in the full taste of Raven's delicious booby, Yamcha released her breast with a slurp as he looked down to a new smell. "Someone seems pretty horny..." He grinned as he released her, the hormones from her damp heat already wafting up to caress his nose. The man lying down on his stomach, Yamcha couldn't stop smiling as he parted her legs to see the neat red bush of fur in-between them. "...Not one for shaving are you?..." He chuckled at his own joke, the hot air from his mouth breathing into her opening just as he slipped that daring tongue that had conquered her double Ds into her open slit.

Having him teasing her about her tits even if it was playfully this time as he sucked them was one thing, but the last thing she needed was a little needling about the fact she liked keeping a little bit of hair above her ripe pink womanhood, "Shu…shut your traAAPP!..." Raven tried to blurt out right as she felt Yamcha stick his tongue deep within her wet cavern, the girl's commanding being contorted with pleasure into yet another squeal of ecstasy. This was his first time tasting a woman and while she didn't taste like anything he had tasted before, she really did taste delicious!

Wasting no time at all he buried his tongue as deep as it would go, trying to get as much sweet nectar out of her flower as possible, her screams only increasing the deeper that wet worm slithered, Yamcha noticed a small bud peaking out above the top of her slit. The man recalling just exactly the gem he had stumbled upon, he pushed some dark hair out of his eyes as he withdrew his tongue, just to roughly poke it up against her clit causing the woman to convulse madly under him.

Feeling pretty happy with the reaction he got out of the girl, Yamcha had to laugh as he replaced his tongue with a couple fingers thrusting them into her hot core while he wrapped his lips around her clit and gave it a good long suck. Practically devouring her innocent bundle of nerves, the man heard the most pleasurable moan come out of the sexy woman above him as his tongue began dominating her clit. It was almost like watching him dominate her petite form. His strong tongue surrounding and caressing her clit while there was nothing she could do but moan out in pleasure. "AAHHHHHUH!" She cried out one last time, long red hair falling down around her face, and her huge breasts bouncing up and down on her chest as she came to sweet, sweet climax! Her wet juices flowing out over his open maw to coat his hands and face just as quickly as he had when he came in her mouth.

That was it, they'd run out of things to do without the final act...not being able to take it anymore, Yamcha grabbed hold of the panting babe by either side of her shoulders, pulling her up against the hard brick wall, her jugs bouncing up and down, each of them slippery with sweat and his saliva. Hiking one supple white leg up over his as he thrust himself into her, Yamcha in that one move pierced her virgin barrier, taking away both of their virginities in that moment.

The pain rushing through her body, Raven cried out in pain from the force of it as he slowly worked up a pace, the pain leaving her the more he thrust up into her body before finally being replaced by pleasure. _'...I never would have seen this comin_ _g...'_ She thought to herself as she was being driven into the wall by the man inside her, his cock pressing between her silky wet walls again and again, _'...I never thought that by the end of today, I'd be being fucked by a man I had met not_ _fifteen_ _minutes earlier...'_ That previously scandalous thought transforming into one of happiness, Raven went to smile just as his lips crashed into hers once more, and this time...it was her tongue that invaded his mouth, sliding just as far into his open cavern as his cock was in her sopping wet pussy.

Her boobs bubbling up against his rock hard pecs as they made out, Raven rudely reached one hand around his neck to hold onto him while the other nearly made his knees buckle when she cupped his fleshy balls. Not to be outdone, Yamcha cradled her against the wall by her tight ass, fingers kneading the soft bongo drums around and around while all the while he groped and squeezed both her supple double Ds, dropping and catching each one as he tried to hold them both at once, their sheer size being too much alone for one hand to handle, let alone both. All of the stimulation being felt was enough to cause both of them to cry out at once as they reached blissful orgasm together! Yamcha's hot seed shooting deep inside Raven's wet slit as her juices mixed with his.

Their urges temporarily relieved, the nude pair sank to the ground as Yamcha pulled out of her, a sticky mess of male and female sexual juices starting to drip out of her pink hole. "Wow!..." Raven panted as she tried to steady herself now that their fun had come to an end, "...You really rocked my world…" The words barely leaving her lips as she snuggled up against the hunky man, those big tits of hers meeting him years before the rest of her did. Yamcha feeling all of her, he smiled down at her as she nestled against him, the man taking the opportunity to once again lay a hand between her melons. Seeing him sticking his hand between her jugs, Raven looked up at him with one eyebrow cocked, "...Heh...Still haven't had enough of them huh?..." She smirked, pulling her nude body further up against his muscular frame.

Meeting the bare mercenary's haughty gaze, Yamcha matched her grip, making a point of showing her just how much her boobs changed shape when he mashed them between them. "...Raven, I haven't had enough of you until I knock this whole castle down…" He grinned, Raven merely smiling back at him as she snuggled up against the first man to treat her right, even if he did start by stripping her. Everything was perfect...they had both found someone...and gotten rid of those pesky cherries...all was well...well until…the castle started to shake as the whole thing collapsed around them! Bricking falling down from above while the four walls surrounding them collapsed in either direction around them, they were left exposed in the sunlight, just a pair of naked lovers.

Looking around at the remains of the castle, Raven slowly turned her head back to her apparently new boyfriend, "...So I take it you've had enough of me?..." She blinked a couple times as she went back to scanning their surroundings before suddenly remembering just how naked she was. Her face turning a deep shade of red since now that they were out in the open someone _other_ than the man who'd just fucked her could see her naked, the red-head was quick to look around for some clothes. Of course hers had been destroyed earlier, but thankfully there was still one thing left! Grabbing hold of the pants she had pulled off of Yamcha earlier, she left the man to yank his boxers backs on.

So now at least Yamcha was decently covered and no one was going to get a peak at her ass let alone her pussy...still though, that left two rather large gravity defying problems to deal with. "...I can't believe this...ever since I grew them it's been impossible to find a top..." Raven grumbled to herself, the redhead's words bringing a rather proud smile to the bandit's face now that her particular problems were now his toys of enjoyment. At long last finding her helmet, it was only big enough to cover one of her beautiful breasts...or both...but the buxom beauty had to settle for tying it behind her with the straps in front across the middle of her boobs. "Stupid things…" She kept on muttering, her eyes staring incredulously at her huge jugs.

She wasn't the only one looking there, not that it was much of a surprise, Yamcha having too been looking around for something to cover his girl with, he'd taken a moment to inspect the remains of her armor. Much to his shock while he had found a pair of destroyed black panties in the remains...there was no sigh of… "...Hey, Raven...you weren't wearing a bra earlier, were you?..." Yamcha smiled over at his girlfriend with a rather knowing look, dark eyes of course sliding all over the two balloons of white flesh squeezing out above and below the strap across the middle of her chest, "...Not very smart considering how big-"

"Oh, shut it!" She yelled at him, cutting her perverted boyfriend off before he could get stuck on that tangent of cup size teasing again, "...It's not like it would have mattered! You destroyed all my clothes, anyway!..." Folding her arms over top of those pliant pillows, there really wasn't anything Yamcha could say in return...he destroyed her clothes...sliced her top to pieces until she was stuck there a blushing topless babe...and he was proud of it. The pair now walking together out into the sunlight, it was not long until they stumbled across the rest of Yamcha's friends, fresh from their victory over the King. The scantily clad couple being greeted by just what Yamcha should have...and Raven did, expect.

"Woohohoh would you look at that!" Oolong's shouts rang out as the perverted little pig pointed at them from across the field of castle wreckage. Oh he was getting one hell of a view today! Who would have thought it would be Yamcha managing to find such a sexy cutie in all this mess? "...Hot damn! Look at the _size_ of those porkers!..." He said not at all holding back his lust for the nearly nude girl as his eyes honed in on Raven's barely concealed rack.

Slowly shaking his head at seeing the rude swine trying to turn his eyes into telescopes to get a better look at the unfortunate girl, Puar couldn't help a red blush from coating her cheeks when he saw her, "What a pig…" The cat said as he flew past the drooling pervert, coming to a screeching halt about halfway there. He had been about to transform into something more substantial for the poor girl to wear when suddenly he saw Yamcha by her side! It all coming together in an instant, Puar was in tears of joy seeing that his friend had finally gotten a woman, his fears of girls were no more! "...Oh, Yamcha! You did it!...You did it!..." He called, quickly restarting his flight back to his friend.

With Oolong enjoying ogling a very buxom girl, and Puar flying off to rejoin his truest partner when push came to shove, poor Bulma meanwhile just couldn't take this, the girl fainting on the spot the moment she saw the pair reveal themselves. And Goku...well Goku was left standing there scratching his head; was it something he did?… "Uhhhh hi guys hehehe…" Yamcha stuttered out as Raven slid around to hide behind him, trying her best to hide her overly exposed body from the already leering group on onlookers. She was sick of people staring at her jugs today...

Noticing her distress, Puar, in just the kind of move that would forever endear him to the mercenary redhead, transformed into a hammer before hurtling back and knocking the perverted pig, Oolong out stone cold. With Bulma and Oolong down...and Goku...well, Goku, Yamcha knew this was their chance! "Quick! Get in the hover car!..." he shouted right before reaching into Raven's stolen pants pocket, and ignoring her yelps at his roaming hand just to pull out a capsule and throwing it at the ground. And just like that in the blink of an eye, he, Puar, and his new girlfriend jumped in and sped off long before any of the others began to regain their senses.

Watching the scene disappear behind them as they quickly sped away, Raven smiled, the girl folding her arms behind her head, a relaxing ride in the cool breeze just what she needed right now, "Nice thinking back there, punk..." The girl shot her boyfriend an approving wink while he made their escape further into plains surrounding Gurumes' fallen kingdom, "...That pig was eyeing me like a piece of meat!... Kinda ironic I guess!..." She laughed, the targets of the pig's ogling jiggling around even more on her chest.

"Heheheh! Yeah...now that you mention it..." Yamcha smiled, a rather devious idea popping into his head as he glanced over at his reclining lady, "...If I'm going to have a girlfriend, I might as well enjoy the perks!..." Completely ignoring Puar's cries of shock and Raven's embarrassed squeal he deftly reached across the car and undid the strap currently keeping her large breasts covered. The buckle unfastening in a flash, the helmet flew out the back of the hover car as Raven's full double Ds bounced around freely in the cool open air, "...Don't worry, babe..." That lucky little bandit smirked as he casually scooped up one of her round globes in his calloused palm, molding her bare boob around as if he now had the right to, "...I'll be the only one seeing these huge _jugs_ of yours from now on..."

The sound of the blushing Raven punching her boyfriend as they swerved from one side of the road to other as they sped off into the distance, it was looking like Yamcha was in for one hell of a fun ride...while Raven...well...it there wasn't a chance in hell she'd be getting something to cover up with any time soon…

 **A/N: Indeed it has been way too long and believe me I am just as upset about it as some of you are haha! As I said before though don't worry, the next big update is on the horizon and should be just what a lot of you are looking for. As for this story it was one I wrote around three years ago when I first started writing, the scenes and events all original, just updated heavily with my current style, around three thousand words added in all I think. Raven or as she's also known, Pasta, is a movie only character and thus never gets much attention, this story is my attempt to give her a bit more exposure. She is as beautiful as she is sexy as Yamcha well found out, along with the others… On that note anyone looking for the scene I mentioned will have to be specific when searching for it because in many versions of the movie, including my first version, the scene is cut out because fighting is apparently okay, but girls with big boobs are obscene...I don't get it.**

 **My last poll will be discussed in the update on Monday for 'Gohan's Blonde Future', but in the meantime I have a little new one just for the fun of it. Check out my profile for this, "Which DB Fan Service Scene Was Best?" It is a very small list, but one I think that while kind of repetitive, will give me a better feel for reader interests amongst things I like. And as always if you enjoyed this story at all I would really appreciate a review or feedback in some form, as it is the only way I can get better and cover more kinds of anime hilarity in future stories!**


End file.
